


Writober - AU - Blue List

by sacredcatrising



Series: Writober 2018 [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: AU, Abuse, Animal Abuse, Fairies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Torture, Violence, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredcatrising/pseuds/sacredcatrising
Summary: "[...] he placed the cage back on the night table and took a cloth to cover it. But first, lowering is head, he sent the creature a smile. « I’ll call you Skychild. You’ll see, we will have so much fun together! » "





	Writober - AU - Blue List

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Writober - AU - Blue List](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423197) by ChiiCat92. 



> I'm pretty sure this is one of the most creepy and sick things my girl has ever written.  
> I love her so much.  
> ..but she scares me sometimes.  
> Enjoy! ♥

**_05/10/2018_ **

**_AU_ **

 

The sound that was emitting, struggling in that tiny cage, was a desperate flutter of wings, stubborn, energetic. It sometimes stopped, like it was listening to what surrounded it, and then it got back to rage against the bars with even more strength.

It was fascinating looking at that creature fighting in vain for its freedom.

Ghirahim observed it from afar. He was more intrigued than scared, but despite this, he kept the distance.

He knew that, from the dark corner of the room, the little creature couldn’t see him, so he was free to observe, study and.. admire it, for its useless courage.

The little creature had four wings on its back, two longer and two smaller, that lit by the moonlight breaking through the window, were opalescent, translucent like painted glass. They kinda looked like a dragonfly’s wings, but they were more delicate, more ethereal. It was not the wings that filled Ghirahim’s big black eyes with pure childish wonder, but the little body they were attached to.

It was a little man, a tiny miniature of a man, slender, with a funny tunic, tied to its waist with a belt (maybe obtained from a fruit’s stalk), made from a green leaf; it had a shock of blond hair that framed a breezy young face; intense blue eyes, full of rage and frustration, were inspecting the room, unaware of being meticulously studied from afar; long pointy ears, that were quivering with every little noise.

Ghirahim had seen something similar to that little creature in a fairy tales book, and when he had pointed it with his little finger, they told him it was a fairy. Fairies were creatures from the woods, that wove clothes with spider’s webs and danced on red mushrooms or, at least, he thought they were like that.

It had all started that morning. Distancing himself from the other kids to follow a stray cat, Ghirahim had found  the fairy half-dazed and almost frozen to death at the base of a tree. He obviously lost interest in the cat and he had rushed into the being, excited. At first he had poked it with a stick, then, as he noticed it was breathing and _alive_ , he had took it in his hands and stuck it in his little bag.

Obviously he hadn’t told anyone about it, neither the nun who had scolded him for distancing himself from the group, nor with the other children. He had simply run to his room to empty a box of toys and look for what he needed: an old little cage with an automated plastic bird that didn’t sing anymore, by now. Once he had torn off the bird and put the fairy into the cage, he had put it on the desk, waiting for _something_.

He had waited for that “something” all day, he went to lunch thinking about the fairy, he did his homework thinking about the fairy, and he said his evening prayers in chorus with the others, always thinking about the fairy.

Only after he had come back, at night, after dinner, when the moon was raising high in the sky, the fairy had woken up.

The vehemence he used to shake the bars was fascinating, it caused the child a strange sense of fulfillment: lizards, cats, the Mother Superior’s dog, none of them tried to get free from his grasp, they hadn’t struggled, and when he killed them, they had barely noticed it. 

But that creature…oh, it looked so willing to survive.

Ghirahim observed it as it snorted and sit on the floor of its cell, crossing its legs. It must have been exhausted, maybe wounded, but it didn’t surrender: it was just taking some instants to think.

That’s when the child got out of the shadows that were hiding him.

The fairy instantly jumped on his feet, its eyes opened wide with fear, and it moved backwards enough to realize it couldn’t go further.

« Hi. » He said then, a wide grin on his lips.

The creature didn’t reply, and after all, Ghirahim wasn’t even sure it could understand his language or was able to talk. Was it more human or more animal? And what kind of animal was it? An insect, maybe?

An also, did it feel pain? Could it think like people could? Did it feel emotions?

Not giving answers to those questions was like feeling on his skin a thousand pins.

He got closer, while the fairy pushed its back against the bars of its little cage.

« Are you afraid? » he asked, curious, bending down to be at the creature’s level.

How _tiny_ it was, he could have crushed it with a single hand, kept its breath, stopped its heart. And he wanted to do it so much, but he would have broken his new toy.

Slowly, the little being shook its head. Ghirahim raised his snow white brows.

« Was that a “no”? You’re not afraid? » again, the creature shook its head. « Do you understand what I’m saying? » this time, the fairy nodded.

They were communicating! Excited by his new discovery, he clapped his hands, jumping slightly on his little feet. Waiting all day to see it wake up was worth it.

From close up it was clear that the fairy was a male, or at least it looked like that because of the shapes of his little body. So maybe he was a “sprite”, but he liked the term “fairy” more.

Ghirahim looked at him again, closely. His skin was pale, as white as milk, his hair looked like threads of gold.

« Beautiful. » The kid let out, burbling in pleasure, his lips washed out because he had nibbled them all that time in order to contain the tension. « Do you have a name? Can you tell me? Can you speak? »

It looked like the fairy, at those questions, relaxed, even if he still was on the alert, like he could do anything to stop Ghirahim if he decided to tear apart his body. Then he moved his hands, gesturing, and pointed at the child.

« What? » he asked, and the fairy repeated those gestures. Was it his way to communicate? The kid tilted his head, confused, his brow arched. « I’m sorry I can’t understand you. »  and shrugged, desolate.

He grabbed the cage, lifting it with caution, to bring it on the bed. With the corner of his eye the saw the fairy grabbing frenetically onto the bars trying not to be moved around so much. Really cute.

« I’ve never seen something like you. » the child muttered, observing him from above while he sat on the bed. « Well, actually, I didn’t know about your existence. Yours or of others. Are there others?  » the fairy nodded, but with caution, like he was judging how he could trust the kid, his beautiful blue eyes always wary. « Oh, how wonderful! » 

Ghirahim leaned towards the night table. He looked around, even if he knew that no one could see him and no one would have bothered him, and from the first drawer he took a pair of scissors.

« I took these from the kitchen, you know? » the sharp blades made the fairy’s adorable face turn white. This was a lot funnier than with animals. « Tell me a thing, if I tore off your wings, would you die? » the fairy emitted something similar to a scared squeak, pushing his back in the further corner of the cage.  « Because, when I do it to flies I don’t have fun for so much long, they die too soon... »

Ghirahim sighed sadly.

The fairy tried again to communicate with him with that strange sign language, his face pale, covered with cold sweat. _Now_ he was afraid, and he knew it.

He shook his head. « I don’t understand you. » and then he opened the cage’s little door.

He had his little hands full of cut, scratches, marks of bites, so much that his skin had got thicker, like cold metal.

When he closed his fingers around the fairy’s little body, he tried to struggle, to scratch him, even t bite him, but he barely noticed those movements. It wasn’t more painful than the last cat he had strangled.

Ignoring his vague rebellion, he grasped one of his wings with two fingers in order to stretch it out and watching it, so close. It was transparent and so thin he could see it through.  He wondered if it would have bled.

« Can you scream? » he asked, with the same curious tone he had used when he had asked the fairy if he could understand. He’d had enough of meowing, whining and choked cries. He wanted something with a human voice. It would have satisfied him.

He often listened to the teachers saying that if he kept on torturing animals that way, no one would have wanted him and he would have ended up growing up in that orphanage, but he didn’t care, and to be honest he didn’t like the idea of going away: he had everything he could wish for there.

E grabbed the scissors, the blades emitted a _zack zack_ when he made them snap in the air. The little creature started to shake his head, frenetically. He was trembling, Ghirahim could sense it between his fingers. He tried again to break free, but the kid’s grasp was strong and his gaze fascinated.

The first cut, bent, took away the bigger part of one of the wings. The kid observed with caution the pain that reached the creature’s eyes and made them roll back. He sank his tiny hands with those pointy nails into the kid’s fingers, until the trembling made him collapse. His blood was silver, full of shades of color, like little iridescent rainbows. Ghirahim looked at that miming  a surprised  “oh!” with his lips.

The fairy barely left his gaze, tears were running down his face. He shook his head, pleading him with his eyes, but the blades of the scissors _zack zack_ cut the second wing too.

This time, something similar to a moan left his lips almost white, a melodious moan of pain and fear.

The silver blood trickled down Ghirahim’s finger, then his arm, up to his elbow. The child couldn’t contain his excitement.

He took the fairy to his lips and kissed his head. « Thank you, it was fun. But I gotta go to sleep now. » 

He carefully placed him inside the cage and closed the little door. The creature, aching, raised a and towards him, in a mute plea, heartfelt, that the kid though didn’t notice.

« Tomorrow I wanna see what happens if I cut your arm off! » he placed the cage back on the night table and took a cloth to cover it. But first, lowering is head, he sent the creature a smile. « I’ll call you Skychild. You’ll see, we will have so much fun together! » 

He covered the cage and jumped into the bed. He heaved a sigh of relief, of joy. For the first time he was falling asleep feeling happy.


End file.
